The present invention relates generally to electric hair trimmers and, more particularly, to an electric hair trimmer with a detachable cutter head.
Conventional electric hair trimmers typically include a handle and a cutter head attached to the handle. The cutter head has a stationary cutting blade and a movable (reciprocating or oscillating) cutting blade that are arranged in sliding, face-to-face contact with one another. In operation, the reciprocating blade is driven back and forth relative to the stationary blade as the trimmer is moved over the skin in an area to be trimmed, such that hair entering the teeth of the blades is trimmed. If the user wants to replace or clean the cutter head after a trimming operation, the user grasps the cutter head with his/her hand and detaches the cutter head from the handle. The user then grasps another cutter head and attaches the other cutter head to the handle for use in subsequent trimming operations. However, in some settings (e.g., surgical settings), it is undesirable to touch the cutter head in order to attach or detach the cutter head from the handle.
There is a need, therefore, for an electric hair trimmer having a cutter head that is attachable and/or detachable from the handle without the user having to touch the cutter head with his/her hands.